


Visions After Lustful Lies

by Cristinuke



Series: Symphony of Rusted Power [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Comeplay, Dom!Tony, Electricity, Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predicament Bondage, Sounding, Sub!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony fucks Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions After Lustful Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, apparently I'm a huge liar. So sue me.  
> I really had intended to be done with this series (truth be told, I don't even like this pairing, lol...oh the irony,) but the odds aren't in my favor. I blame the encouragements of Tori and Nonymos.  
> So here we are again! I have a few more installments that are begging to be written, and then maybe I'll say goodbye to this series (I really do have other WIPs that need to be written!)  
> Until then, have some pure, unadulterated fucking! :D

Loki doesn't particularly like electricity play, which is why that's what Tony was planning on starting with in this session.

They were using the pull-out sofa in the workshop, which was a perfect size for what Tony wanted to do. He had Loki on his back, with his wrists tied together above his head and connected to a hook in the wall. His legs were free, and were bent over the edge of the sofa, with his feet flat on the ground. Tony had placed a pillow underneath Loki's head, so Loki could see  everything Tony would do.

"Comfortable?" Tony asked, grinning as he came to a stop in between Loki's slightly spread legs, sounds in hand.

Loki looked up at him with trepidation in his eyes; he usually liked getting sounded, but it generally took some time before Loki was in the right head-space to really appreciate it, and the fact that his legs weren't bound was throwing warning bells up in Loki's head.

"For now." Loki replied curtly. Tony chuckled at the response and reached out a hand to pick up Loki's soft cock. Loki twitched unconsciously, but otherwise watched passively as Tony set three sounds on Loki's stomach.

"Keep them there, will you?" Tony ordered absently as he kept the remaining fourth sound in his hand. Loki made a face at the cold and wet feeling the lubed up sounds made on his stomach, as Tony turned the soft cock in his hand upwards.

Tony pinched the head of Loki's cock lightly, opening up the way, and placed the tip of the sound right on top. Loki breathed out steadily, and Tony waited until he was breathing in again before pushing the sound inside, just a little bit. Loki jerked instinctively, but settled immediately when Tony looked hard at him.

"I have a good night planned for us. Don't fuck it up." Tony warned and sunk the sound in another inch before pulling it up and out completely. Loki closed his eyes and breathed in deeply again. His eyes snapped open when Tony pushed the sound in again, watching as the rod slowly disappeared into his dick. Tony let it stay there for a moment as he let his fingers trail up and down his cock. He was still mostly soft with the sound keeping him straight where Tony held it.

"Hmm, I don't think I like this one that much." Tony said conversationally. He pulled the sound out and set it higher on Loki's abdomen, making Loki glare at it with an expression that yelled his disgust with Tony's placement of the used sound. Tony ignored him as he picked up the next size of sound and fitted the end of it into the tip of Loki's cock.

This time, Loki couldn't help but moan at the slide down, the sound pushing in deeper than the other one. With one hand holding the sound steady, Tony moved the skin of Loki's cock upwards to swallow the sound, forcing it even deeper. Loki's hips twitched automatically and he let out a soft gasp at the invasive feeling. Tony smirked and pulled his cock down and back up the sound, fucking him from the inside out. That drew a louder gasp, and a bigger flinch.

Tony lightly flicked the protruding end of the sound, saying "None of that." The sudden sharp movement cause Loki to cry out in surprise. Tony went back to forcing Loki's cock up and down, letting go of the sound at one point when it could hold itself up.

Loki was starting to breathe a little harder; the stimulation was slowly driving him crazy, like he knew it would. Tony pulled the sound out again, and placed it next to its dirtied brother, before picking up a third, and slightly larger sound.

Loki groaned loudly the whole slide in, and he shuddered when it couldn't go any further. Tony started rubbing lightly at the head of his cock, right where it meets the metal rod, and Loki gasped back a cry, muscles twitching sporadically across his stomach muscles. When Tony didn't stop, adding sudden squeezes around his cock, Loki whimpered loudly and his body jerked hard, causing the sounds balancing on his stomach to roll off and onto the sofa underneath.

"Loki…," Tony sighed, sounding more chastising and put off than angry. Loki breathed in a shuddering gasp and closed his eyes in defeat, turning his head into his shoulder to bare his neck in apology. When Tony didn't say anything, Loki cracked an eye open, to see Tony gathering the fallen sounds and pushing them further off the sofa. Without a word, he came back to the sound in Loki's dick, and resumed his ministrations, pulling and squeezing the half-hard cock.

"Guess you chose this one, then." Tony commented as his thumb brushed teasingly around his speared slit. Loki breathed hard through his nose when Tony pinched the sound and started shaking it slightly, causing the vibrations to travel along his cock and up his spine and making him shudder bodily. Tony started fucking him with the sound, sliding the rod agonizingly slow upwards and pushing it back down incessantly until Loki whimpered in pain when it met resistance.

Tony pulled it up and out again, stroking the hardening cock twice before pushing the tip of the sound back inside just an inch. The slide down was overwhelming as Tony circled the rod around the inside while shaking it minutely; Loki's stomach was contracting and twitching of its own volition with every touch now, and his thighs were starting to join in with unconscious small jerks. When one knee brushed against Tony's leg, Tony lightning-fast brought his hand down on Loki's thigh, slapping it hard and making Loki cry out and quickly correct the spread of his legs.

"Watch it." Tony warned lowly. Loki suddenly wished his ankles were tied down as well, because all he wanted to do was close his legs, but that wasn't an option.

When Tony slid the sound in as far as it could go, he let go of everything; Loki's cock was hard enough by now to stay up straight and keep the sound in place. Tony walked a few steps to pick up a TENS unit and two leads from a nearby table. He walked back and set the unit beside Loki's thigh for a moment, and untangled the leads from each other. When they were free, Tony stuck one of the leads to Loki's cock, wrapping the edges around it and squeezing a fist around everything to make sure the lead had stuck. Loki grunted and jerked at the hard press of Tony's palm surrounding his dick. When Tony was certain the lead would hold, he picked up the other one and wrapped it around the protruding end of the sound.

Loki whimpered at the realization of what that meant.

"Oh yeah, that's happening." Tony hummed happily.

Loki was caught in a struggle between closing his eyes and hiding in his shoulders, and intently watching how Tony picked up the unit, fingers hovering over the dreaded dial, and waiting for the torture to begin.

"We're going to go through all the levels, and then we'll put it away. How's that sound?" Tony paused to see if Loki would answer, but all his focus was on Tony's hands.

"If you don't answer, we'll do it twice." Tony remarked flatly.

Loki's eyes snapped up to Tony and gasped out, "No!"

Tony grinned, "No, what? No it doesn't sound good?"

"Tony, please," Loki nearly whined, agitation growing exponentially.

Tony laughed, and conceded, "Fine, fine, one round it is. Ready or not, here we go!"

Tony dialed the first level with a click, and Loki screamed.

His body jerked violently, but then he seemed get used to the sensation and realized it wasn't as bad as he had made it out to be in his head and he forcibly relaxed his limbs again; he had almost closed his legs around Tony, and he was glad that by some chance he hadn't actually done it. He didn't want to find out the punishment for if he had done it.

When Tony clicked and raised the next level, however, Loki's panic was starting to come back through. His stomach muscles were constantly clenching and unclenching as the current traveled through his dick on the outside and inside of his body, creating a load of overstimulation in one, concentrated area.

By the third time Tony had raised the level, Loki was breathily moaning with each exhale and a deep tremble had set in throughout his body. The sound started to slip out of his cock a bit, then more and more, until Tony pushed it back in, unceremoniously. Inspired, he started twisting the sound, earning choked-off screams and helpless shudders. Loki groaned and then yelled when the click was heard and the level was raised again.

Loki was very nearly close to thrashing around. His legs were starting to take a mind of their own, compulsively extending and coming back, just to kick the bottom part of the sofa underneath him. His groans were turning into yells, and his trembling had graduated to pure shaking.

He was still hard.

The next level had Loki panting hard and wordlessly shouting; he was actively trying to get away from his own cock by this point, completely forgetting Tony's aversion to his legs getting touched as Loki tried to close his legs or squirm away. He was unsuccessful, especially when Tony gripped a thigh, _hard_ , and held that leg in place as he raised the level yet again, the awful click preceding the agony.

Loki was screaming incoherently, pumping his hips up and down on the sofa, not knowing if he was trying to come or trying to get away, but hoping for an out. Tears started squeezing themselves out of shut eyes when Tony started flicking the sound with his fingers.

The next click freaked Loki out, and he convulsed on his own; when he realized that the electric current had been shut off, Loki whimpered in fear.

"Please, Tony, no more, please." Loki begged, eyes wide, tear tracks on his face.

Tony set the unit off to the side and reached down to the still-twitching cock, halting its movements and saying, "No more. You did well." He started peeling off the leads from the sound and his cock, setting them on top of the unit, and then he slowly pulled the sound out of Loki, earning a long groan from the demi-god.

Tony took the sound, along with the box and leads and set them on the nearby table. While there, he shucked off his shoes and socks and shimmied out of his jeans. He pulled his shirt off, and let everything fall to the ground. His cock was hard and standing proud as he casually stroked himself for a moment.

Walking back to Loki, Tony stated flat out, "I'm going to fuck you."

Loki's legs fell open a little wider of their own accord. He whimpered and watched as Tony stalked over and grabbed Loki's thighs with strong hands and pulled them up. Loki helped in raising them, but then gravity took over when Tony kept pushing them back further and further until Loki was bent in half.

"Let's see how flexible you are, today?" Tony made it sound like a challenge as he lined himself up and thrust into Loki in one smooth movement. Loki shuddered and moaned at the sudden full feeling; his eyes rolled to the back of his head for a moment, and his breath caught in his throat. Tony's hips were flush against Loki's, bodily pressing into Loki as he pushed himself as deep as he could. He pulled back and snapped his hips back in. Tony quickly got into a rhythm, just pulling back and shoving himself balls deep into Loki at an even, steady pace. The unhurried tempo would break every now and then when Tony would just hold himself deep inside of Loki, savoring the feeling.

Tony's hands were gripped tight around Loki's ankles and were pushing down with every thrust. Loki was moaning as his ass got pounded, and whined when his legs were stretched out by his head. The sound of flesh slapping flesh and their combined panting breaths, were the only sounds they heard for a long time.

Sometimes Tony would get too excited and pull out too far, slipping out and missing Loki's hole. Loki would whimper every time, and when Tony pushed back in again, he'd hum happily as his breath got pushed out with each thrust.

At one point, Tony let go of Loki's ankles, and let his legs drop onto his shoulders when Tony pushed in and up to change angles. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulders and shoved himself into Loki harder and deeper, bending down to bite at Loki's neck occasionally.

"Fuck, you feel good." Tony would pant out, stilling himself deep in Loki and rotating his hips, jarring Loki inside and making him cut off his moans. Tony changed angles again, and shoved Loki's legs back down by his head, opening him up even wider and fucking into him without abandon. Loki could barely get enough breath in before Tony chased it out with a well-aimed thrust.

Loki realized that Tony wasn't particularly seeking out and aiming for Loki's prostate, only brushing or hitting it directly by chance, and the thought of Tony just using Loki for his own pleasure made Loki almost come all over himself. The fact that Tony chose that time to shove directly into his prostate didn't help matters.

"Tony, Tony, Tony…" Loki breathed his name with each thrust.

"Hmmm?" Tony was gripping Loki's ankles hard enough to bruise, and then he spread them out to the sides, brutally exposing Loki and just fucking into him forcefully.

Loki screamed his moan, the new angle working for him like he wouldn't believe.

"Tony, please," Loki tried again, sucking in air to try and put his pleas into coherent phrases. "I'm so close, Tony, let me..?" Loki lost the rest of his breath on a thrust.

Tony spread Loki's legs even wider, and with a glint in his eyes, he started aiming his next thrusts, each of them dead on Loki's prostate.  Tony looked down at Loki's ruddy face looking hopeful up to him.

He leaned down and bit Loki's neck, hard. Licking the spot afterwards, he leaned against Loki's ear and said, "No."

Loki whine of protest was cut off quickly with an increasing series of well-aimed thrusts.

Tony went on, "You're going to wait until I say you can come." He didn't say what the punishment would be if Loki came without permission; he didn't need to anymore, Loki knew he shouldn't come without Tony telling him to.

Tony's thrusts were becoming more and more erratic, and when he leaned down again, he latched onto a spot on Loki's neck that he'd already bitten, and closed his teeth around it, making Loki yell and clench down in pain. Tony took the moment to thrust in as deeply as he could, and he came long and hard, teeth almost drawing blood.

Tony stayed there for long moments, panting hard against the side of Loki's bruised neck. Loki was shivering underneath him, aching and wanting, and completely denied.

When Tony recuperated a little bit, he leaned back and still holding Loki down, pulled out slowly, watching as his come slid out in globs out of Loki's ass. The disgusting feeling only spurned Loki on in his arousal. Tony pulled Loki's legs down until the pads of his feet were touching the floor again. Loki's hard erection bobbed up again, after having been trapped by his own legs and Tony's body.

Tony stood up straight and said, "I'm not done. Turn around."

Loki swallowed thickly and gaped at Tony for a moment. Heat flared deep in his groin when he finally started shifting around. His arms were still stretched out above his head, but Loki managed to flip himself onto his stomach.

Tony suddenly pulled Loki's ankles out, stretching Loki out completely and feeding the illusion of no escape. Loki groaned and then shouted out wordlessly when Tony bent over and bit a bruise onto one of Loki's ass cheeks. Tony licked over it, and then tapped Loki's thighs.

"On your knees." Tony ordered. Loki hastened to obey, lifting himself up with legs spread wide for Tony. His arms were pulled taut in front of him when Tony gripped Loki's hips and pulled hard.

"I like fucking that ass of yours. You're always so tight, but you open just for me, don’t you?" Tony sunk two fingers into Loki's hole and pumped them in and out, watching as come dribbled down the backs of Loki's thighs. Loki moaned throatily and canted his hips to give Tony a better view.

Tony didn't waste any time before he buried himself in Loki again. The sudden movement and abrupt fullness squeezed a surprised moan from Loki as he shifted slightly to get into a better position. Tony allowed his movement for a moment before he just gripped Loki's thighs and started a rough rhythm of pure, unadulterated fucking. Tony was pulling Loki back onto his cock with every hard thrust, slapping his thighs against Loki's and pressing bruises into his hips.

"So fucking good." Tony panted as he pressed a hand down between Loki's shoulder blades, pinning him down roughly. His other hand came up as well, and after a little bit of shifting, Tony was pressing hard into Loki's shoulders, leaving no room to wiggle out. Loki moaned unreservedly when Tony began a sharp, fast speed, fucking into him wildly.

Without warning, Tony slowed down dramatically, breathing hard and calming himself. His thrusts became something sweet as he rocked into Loki gently, allowing both of them to really feel each drag of Tony's cock. Loki whimpered at the easy strokes and suddenly his eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill over. Tony even aimed at Loki's prostate on every other stroke, nudging the swelling gland with unbearable pressure.

On one of his strokes out, Tony accidently slipped out of Loki, causing a feeble whine to escape Loki's throat; instead of pushing right back in, however, Tony just used the opportunity to slide himself back and forth along Loki's crack, rubbing across the puffy rim. When Tony heard Loki's breath start hitching and catching, he maneuvered himself so that his hands came down to grip the globes of flesh of his ass, and pulled them apart, only to rub more insistently against his hole.

"T-Tony…" Loki moaned, legs starting to shake where they supported him. Tony waited until Loki started squirming to push back in, tantalizingly slow, and relished in Loki's breathy whimpers. Tony played with Loki's ass, squeezing and pulling his flesh in every direction as he stroked  himself leisurely deep inside of Loki.

The situation was becoming overwhelming to Loki, as slow fuckings usually did, and he tried to push his hips back onto Tony's as a plea to go faster. Tony retaliated by stilling himself, completely impaling Loki, and draping himself over Loki's back to pin him in place.

"You take what I give you, remember?" Tony breathed in Loki's ear, sending shivers down Loki's spine. "If I want to fuck you slowly, I'll fuck you as slow as I want. If I want you hard and fast, I'll pound your ass until I'm satisfied. All you get to do, is do what you're told. _And. Take. It._ " Tony snapped his hips hard, punctuating his last words. Loki gasped in answer, and Tony took the opportunity to start fucking him hard again, hips snapping of their own accord as Tony dragged his teeth across Loki's shoulders, and biting deep into the bunching and cording muscles.

Tony lifted himself up again and gripped Loki's thighs, only to slip when the sweat made it too slippery. Tony smirked when he realized just how sweaty Loki was right now, the sheerness making his back shimmer. Tony himself was pretty worked up, but he just planted his hands down over the fresh bites he'd placed in Loki's shoulders and started pounding into him. Loki was groaning continuously now, and Tony was just spurned on with each sound that was pushed out of Loki.

Soon, Tony's thrusts started wavering again, and on one particular violent shove, Tony stilled and came hard, crying out loudly. His hips started making little shifting movements as he prolonged his orgasm. 

Tony waited until his breathing was under control again before he ordered, "You're not allowed to spill one drop." With a low groan, Loki immediately clenched up just in time as Tony pulled out.

Tony patted Loki's ass in an affectionate gesture, and stood up straight, stretching like a sated cat. Loki's thighs quivered in their position with the added strain of trying to not let Tony's come drip out.

Tony hummed happily as he moved around to the nearby table. "Let's see, let's see, let's see. What can we use?" Tony talked to himself as he sifted through a variety of toys and debris. "Ah-ha! Perfect!" He exclaimed when he found what he was looking for. Loki was listening to Tony, put still had his face plastered against the bed as the majority of his concentration was on not relaxing his ass. He didn't realize Tony had moved back to the sofa until Tony had slipped something flat under his body. The object was placed on the bed right under Loki's groin, and he couldn't touch it unless he relaxed and laid down.

"Now, we wouldn't want you trying to rub yourself off, now do we?" Tony trilled, fiddling with a wire that seemed connected to the object under Loki. Loki's arousal, which had been a pleasant buzz in the background, came back to the forefront of his mind in full force at Tony's words, and his cock gave a twitch as a bead of precome dripped down onto the object.

Tony did something, and Loki heard a _crack_ and then a low hum. Loki's heart sank.

"If you haven't guessed already, that's a copper plate right there, just under that pretty little dick of yours. If I were you, I'd try and stay in that position you have going on there. Or not, I mean, it's up to you." Tony commented with glee. "I've got some work I need to do. You'll be alright for a few hours, right?"

When Loki whined in complaint, Tony just laughed and turned around to walk to his workspace. It didn't take long for him to strike up a conversation with Jarvis and have the whirl of machinery start up around him. Loki was forgotten in the corner, unable to move lest he'd get shocked.

True to his word, Loki had to stay there for a few hours. Tony occasionally glanced over to check on his progress before going back to his work. The barely perceptible tremor that had started after a few minutes, had worked itself to full out shaking as Loki desperately tried to not lay down. His knees were aching from being bent in the same position for so long, and his face was sore from being pressed down on the sofa's cushioning. His chest had slowly been getting tighter as his became more difficult for him to breathe deeply. Loki's thighs were twitching and shaking like mad as they slowly slid apart from the strain.

Tony looked up when he heard Loki yell "FUCK!" very loudly. Tony grinned when he saw that it was because Loki had slipped for a moment and his dick had brushed against the copper plate, shocking him brutally. Tony had set the electricity on high, and the shock must have been extremely painful. When Loki had shifted his knees a little under him and had gotten into a better position for himself, Tony went back to his work. 

Loki started whimpering again, the stress of holding everything in for so long finally starting to really overwhelm him. His whimpers grew to breathy moans, and then to low groans, and finally to harsh panting as he struggled to hold himself still. The noises grew in pitch and volume until Tony was more turned on and distracted by Loki than his own work.

Pausing everything, Tony got up and walked back to Loki. Loki mewled out a wordless plea, and Tony acquiesced, turning off the current of electricity and slipping the copper plate out from under Loki to place it on the table. Loki still didn't have permission to relax or lie down, so he kept himself still, waiting for Tony's next course of action.

That action included Tony leaning over to untie the rope that was binding Loki to the hook in the wall, and pulling Loki up on his knees. Loki whined when his muscles protested from moving after being still for so long, but Tony ignored him as he pulled down a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. He made quick work of connecting Loki's end of the rope to the piece from the ceiling, and soon, Tony had the rope retract back up, pulling Loki's hands above his head so he couldn't bend over anymore. His back dipped and arched perfectly as his knees supported his full weight now.

Loki cried out and shivered when he felt Tony's fingers trace feather-light brushes against his clenching pucker. He couldn't help a wail when Tony shoved in three fingers into the tight muscle and started pumping them in and out rapidly.

"Tony, Tony! I can't-, I can't hold it, please!" Loki was begging, ass muscles convulsing as he tried his hardest to clench up, but being helpless to Tony's harsh probing.

"No? And why not?" Tony asked innocently as he curled his fingers to find and press down mercilessly on Loki's prostate. Loki screamed and was unable to hold it in anymore, tension releasing all at once.

Tony _tsked_ and as come dripped out of Loki's hole, he caught it on his fingers, cupping his palm to get it all. Loki tried, too late, to clench up again, but a swift slap on his ass from Tony made him give up and let go; his body sagged against the rope holding him up as he really started feeling his tiredness.

"I thought I told you to keep everything inside?" Tony mocked him as his thumb caught the errant drop of come.

Loki opened his mouth to apologize, but Tony's hand was quicker as he shoved his palm against Loki's mouth.

"Clean it." Tony growled. Loki whimpered in misery but he hesitantly stuck his tongue out to start licking at Tony's palm. The action humiliated him, and he hated the taste, but he dutifully did as he was told, and licked Tony's palm clean. Without further prompting, he sucked in Tony's fingers and swirled his tongue around each digit, licking until he'd swallowed every smudge of come, and could only taste Tony.

Tony pulled his fingers out and sunk his hand in Loki's hair, pulling his head backwards until he could see Tony behind him. Loki swallowed convulsively, and whimpered in pain when Tony's grip kept pulling harder. Tony soothed Loki by attacking his mouth, forcing his way inside and licking everything up, only to pull back and nip at Loki's bottom lip until it swelled bright red.

He carelessly let go of Loki and then kneeled onto the sofa behind Loki. Tony's hands came to rest on Loki's bruised hips and his fingers splayed out, spanning the bruises. Without preamble, Tony rocked into Loki slowly.

Tony played around with Loki's ass, just shifting back and forth a few inches before pulling all the way out, waiting for a beat, and then sliding back in. The uncertainty of his actions only served to make Loki even harder, as he tried to anticipate his next stroke. Loki started getting lost in a haze as he sunk into the realization that Tony was simply using him for his own pleasure. Loki was desperate to come, but he didn't have permission to be anything but a hole for Tony to fuck, so that's what he was resigned to be. Loki simply moved with Tony's thrusts, and stayed still when Tony's hands forced him in one place. Even when Tony picked up the pace, Loki just closed his eyes and let it all wash over him as he was fucked hard.

The next time Tony slowed down again, his voice broke through the haze, "Let me see you fuck yourself." Loki complied instantly, pushing his hips back onto Tony's cock, and dragging his body slowly off, just to repeat his action. Loki had no real leverage, but he tried his best to take Tony's cock as deep as he could before Tony just gripped him again and  took over, fucking him firmly.

Tony slowed down again and stilled, letting Loki work for a bit. Loki's hips undulated slowly, circling and pushing back and forth; every time he took in all of Tony, he clenched around Tony's cock and slowly pulled off, trying to make it good for Tony. After one such stroke, Tony took over again, pulling Loki back onto his cock by his shoulders.

They traded off for a while, Tony fucking Loki hard, and then taking a break while Loki pleasured him with his body. It was becoming a little much for Tony, and after one of Loki's turns, Tony plastered himself against Loki's back and one arm reached around to grip across Loki's abdomen in order to pull him flush against Tony.

Tony let go then, murmuring things to Loki about how tight he was, and how good he was being. The praises went directly to Loki's dick, but he paid it no mind as he focused on Tony pounding into him harshly. Tony's frenzied rhythm broke as he came, still thrusting fiercely into Loki; Loki briefly tried clenching around Tony to keep his come in, but it proved futile when Tony just fucked him through it, letting the come slide down the insides and backs of Loki's thighs.

When Tony pulled out, Loki couldn't help but notice just how _badly_ he wanted to come; his hips started shifting back and forth in a vain attempt to find friction, and he hadn't even realized how he'd been whining softly.

"That was fun." Tony hummed happily as he grabbed a rag from the nearby table to clean himself off. He threw the towel onto the sofa next to Loki, and started looking for his pants, cheering in triumph when he located them and started pulling them on. "I have some ideas about how to compensate for that extra punch in the repulsors, I just have to calibrate the…" Tony trailed off when he noticed Loki's increasing agitation.

Tony came back to Loki and stood behind him, leaning on one foot. He casually reached out with a hand and let the tips of his fingers trace the darkening bruises along Loki's frame, before speaking lowly to Loki, "I'm going to work some more. You're not going to try and rub yourself off. If I catch you doing anything untoward, I will bring back the copper plate, strap you down onto it and see how many times you can come on it. Is that understood?" Tony briefly hardened his grip on Loki to send the serious threat.

Loki immediately breathed out, "Yes, sir." Loki froze as soon as the words left his lips.

Tony stilled for a moment as well. They'd never talked about this, it never came up in all of their sessions. But Tony was good about rolling with the punches.

"Good boy." Tony praised as he patted Loki's ass lightly. Loki visibly relaxed and breathed out shakily. Tony turned and then bounded over to his workspace, full of energy somehow. He began typing away furiously and picked up in the middle of a conversation with Jarvis as if he hadn't just taken a break to screw Loki for a long time.

Loki couldn't calm himself. He tried, he really did. He tried to get his breathing down to normal, to get his heart to stop pounding in his chest and to keep his muscles from shaking so hard. He willed his erection to go away, but all that came from that course of action was a bead of precome that slid down his cock. Loki tried to relax his thighs from trembling, and tried so hard to not notice the way his hole was fluttering and twitching around empty air, desperate to be filled again. Loki tried to not dwell on how long he was going to be kept here, on how long he still has to wait.

But he couldn't get it out of his mind that  he was rock hard, dripping precome, sweat and Tony's come, and aching for release.

Loki hadn't noticed that Tony had come up behind him, and his eyes flew open when he felt Tony's hand palm his cock, a strangled gasp stuck in his throat.

"This must be hurting," Tony observed, fingers trailing along the leaking red head of Loki's cock, "You probably want to come, don't you?"

"Please Tony, pl-please let me come?" Loki begged as his hips swayed forward, trying to find more stimulation from Tony's hand, but Tony just pulled his hand back and then crossed his arms in front of his chest. Loki very nearly whined petulantly, but he reigned himself in.

"Yes. Let me see you." Tony granted his permission. Loki cried out in relief before realizing that Tony was still just standing there, cross-armed and waiting.

"Wha-? I can't, Tony." Loki admitted, pink coloring his cheeks as he realized he was being set up.

"Really? You mean to tell me that the god of mischief can't figure out a way to make himself come?" Tony pointedly looked at the sofa. The minute it clicked in Loki's head what he meant, Loki spread his legs even more, lowering himself closer to the sofa. He was still a few inches above the cushioning, so he wiggled and spread his legs even more, ignoring the stretching ache in his thighs. He was practically doing the splits by the time his cock could drag along the sofa's fabric. Loki gasped in delight at the friction against his cock as he started rocking back and forth along the sofa.

Loki distantly realized he was blatantly humping a piece of furniture, but he didn't care, he was going to get to come, and he was so near the edge already, just a few more thrusts, he was so close, so ready to come, just a couple more and then-

"Stop." Loki heard the command, and almost started sobbing as he stilled his frantic movements, body completely wired and raw with the suppressed need for release.

He was so distraught with the interruption he didn't realize Tony had moved so he was right in front of his face. Loki blinked wetly at him, and then Tony cupped Loki's face and tipped his head in towards Tony's; Tony kissed him deeply and passionately, the dominating action leaving Loki reeling.

When he pulled back, Loki was too dazed with everything to really understand what was happening anymore.

"Keep going, Loki." Tony told him. Loki shuddered all over and began to roll his hips against the sofa again. It took barely two more thrusts before he came all over himself and the sofa, humping the cushions desperately as he rode out his orgasm.

When Loki was finished and drained, he sagged against the rope holding him up, unable to find the will to stay up by himself. He fell quiet and thought of nothing. He breathed deeply through his nose and closed his eyes. He noticed Tony untying and lowering his hands and arms, and guided him towards Tony's body so Loki could lean against him. Loki let his head drop on top on Tony's shoulder, and Tony's arms lifted to wrap around Loki, kissing him on the top of his head as he hugged him.

"Jarvis? Save and close everything, will you? We've got somewhere to be." Loki tilted his head up to look at Tony with a wary look of confusion. Tony smiled brightly and ducked down to kiss his lips and whispering against them, "I hear our bed calling to us."

Loki smiled back, moving stiffly and slowly as Tony helped him to stand up; Tony supported Loki as they shuffled to the elevator. The lights shut off one by one on their way out, and by the time they reached the elevator, bodies leaning heavily against the far wall, the entire workshop was quiet and dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that one! I think it's one of my favorites. :)


End file.
